Krakatoa Nightclub
by Hazel73
Summary: A Moulin RougeOnce Upon A ForestTale SpinRescue Rangers multi crossover


Krakatoa Nightclub  
  
An Tail Spin / Rescue Rangers / Treasure Planet / Once Upon A Forest multi crossover  
  
PG rated  
  
The luxurious Krakatoa Nightclub, that lay near Chicago's airport, was owned by Don Karnage, had visit by famous names.  
  
There was a light and laser show, Chicago's greatest bar, and a casino, but it was a dark place, many lawless men came by, and there were many fights.  
  
The red squirrel Waggs came from London, who was a writer, arrived in Chicago with the train from the airport.  
  
Waggs should visit the new opened Krakatoa Nightclub, where he finally should meet the love of his life in reality, the female mouse Abigail.  
  
Waggs had read about Abigail in the magazines, seen her Broadway performances on TV, and he had some of her records.  
  
Before the big opening gala, were Abigail, Chip, Dale, Gadget, Rebecca Cunningham and Ivory blowing thirteen and round giant balloons up with air, that should be used under a balloon drop.  
  
Tinkerbell lifted the balloons up to the ceiling, with the use of her pixie dust, and Molly, Kit and Baloo decorated the nightclub with giant banners in all colors.  
  
As Waggs entered the noisy nightclub, was he meeting his family members Chip and Dale, and Waggs said 'Great to see you tonight!'  
  
Chip said 'I know why you came to this place! Abigail is starring in the show!' and in the moment as Abigail entered the stage in a yellow spotlight, was Tinkerbell releasing the crystal clear giant balloons.  
  
The balloons felt down around the mouse, as she sang and danced, and kicked the balloons out to the big crowd on the dance floor.  
  
Jim, Doppler, Baloo, King Louie sat by the bar, they got served by Shere Khan and Fat Cat, and Kit and Molly was having fun in the arcade hall under the casino, and Gadget and Rebecca danced on the stage to the sound of We Could Be Heroes.  
  
After Abigail's last show at midnight, where the disc jockeys King Louie and Baloo played up to dance, was Waggs sneaking up to Abigail's dress room.  
  
Abigail had invited Waggs up to her in secrecy, and Don Karnage should not know they were together.  
  
As Waggs and Abigail was about to make love, and Chip, Dale and Gadget stood by the window and spied, did Don enter the room, and Waggs found a hideout.  
  
Don asked Abigail 'What are you doing?' Abigail said 'I was just going to take a bath, and then go to bed!'  
  
Don said 'Good idea! We are going to be busy with preparing for our new show tomorrow!' and after Don had left the room, were Abigail saying to Waggs 'Don will surely kill you, if he sees you together with me!'  
  
Waggs said 'I'm coming to watch your show again on Saturday! See you next night!' and then did Waggs leave the room.  
  
Waggs and Abigail spend their New Years Eve on Rush Street, and they sang love songs in Abiagil's dress room, but Waggs knew someday, that jealousy would drive him mad.  
  
He also knew he would get in trouble with Don, and his old sidekick Shere Khan, that planned to get Waggs out of the way.  
  
As Waggs, Chip and Dale watched a Latin show in Orchestra Hall, and Tango De Roxanne got played, was Don and Shere Khan caught in a fight about Abigail, and at last, had Shere Khan beaten Don out.  
  
In the evening, as the snow began to fall, was the desperate Waggs trying to get into the closed club, but he got dragged away by the door guards.  
  
Later on that night, was there a big Arabian Night theme show, where Amelia performed, and as Abigail and Waggs was about to perform the Maharajah song, did Don and Shere Khan get ready for their vengeance.  
  
Gadget, who also starred in the show, had warned Waggs, but he didn't listen, and as Abigail and Waggs sang, was Shere Khan taking his gun, and tried to run up to the stage, as everybody danced and cheered.  
  
Gadget shouted to Waggs 'Shere Khan is trying to get the rid of you! Do something!' but nobody heard her.  
  
Shere Khan lost his gun in the crowd, as it began to rain down with ticker tapes, confetti, small flags and red and round giant balloons.  
  
At last, was Amelia kicking the gun out of the paws of Shere Khan, and the gun flew up against the Sears Tower.  
  
One of the dancers got Shere Khan beaten out, the guards dragged him away from the stage, and as the show ended, was both the performers on the stage.  
  
The audience standing up and singing 'The Show Must Go On' as a firework fountain illuminated the stage.  
  
Since that night, did Don and his two side kicks not return, as Baloo took over the ownership of the famous nightclub, as the very special boy from London, and Abigail got married. 


End file.
